


Star Drabbles

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Drabbles with chapters ranging from G to E. ONLY Star Trek and Star Wars.





	Star Drabbles

The first time Jim noticed that Selek didn't gel his hair was when the old Vulcan turned to say something to him on the bridge, and he saw a bit of movement in the silver hair. It actually moved, unlike Spock's hair, which was gelled so much the Captain seen it defy gravity.

Ever since then, he went out of his way to see his hair in various states.

Uhura and Bones caught on quickly, and soon they even began carefully messing with Selek's hair on occasion. The only time he seemed to gel it was when he needed to present the image of an immaculate, invulnerable ambassador.

Jim had several good holo-stills of Selek's hair in various positions.

Selek noticed them messing with it as they got more brazen and seemed more amused by it than anything else and even began running his own hands through it occasionally if one of them was around with that amused look in his dark, warm eyes.

What really sent them into fits of hysteria, however, was Spock. The Commander actually started fixing his counterpart's hair. No sooner would he have been mussed that Spock would whip out a comb.

The game was on then. Poor Selek was practically assaulted by his young friends mussing his hair, though he at least got some affection for it. A slap on the back from Scotty, a kiss on the cheek or hug from Uhura, a squeeze from Jim, but nothing prepared Jim and Spock for what they came upon on day.

They walked into the mostly empty rec room one day to find only Selek and Bones there. Selek's hair was sticking in almost every direction. McCoy was stroking it down and running the silver locks through his fingers. Selek's expression was one of contentment, and his eyes were closed.

Bones looked up and shot Jim and Spock a glare that promised death if they interrupted. The two looked at each other and slowly backed out as soft, Vulcan purring filled the air.

Jim pulled out his secret camera and checked it.

"Score."

"You got that?"

"Of course, I did."

"Got what?" asked Uhura as she came up to them.

Jim showed her the picture of Bones and Selek.

"Oh, they look so cute!"

"I know, also don't get in there. Bones had his murder face ready."

"Believe me, I won't."

Selek purred as Leonard's warm fingers carded through his hair.

"Well, they had to find out sooner or later."

"Does it truly bother you that they know, Len-kam?"

"Eh. Not really. Just liked the peace and quiet."

"Why would that change?"

Leonard's fingers slid down to give some attention to his ears.

"You don't know them like I do, if you don't know the answer to that question."

Selek leaned into the caress.

"Perhaps I merely trust you to put the fear of God into them."

"Heh. You know, I'm pretty good at that."

"I know, ashayam."

He pressed a kiss to the Vulcan's head.

"You know, they might mess your hair up or try to fix it, but only I get to really play with it."

Selek purred.

"Only you."


End file.
